Instant Attraction
by i heart kellan
Summary: Bella is a half human and vampire whereas Emmett is a vampire. Bella’s the new girl in town. What happens when she meets the Cullens - mainly Emmett Cullen?
1. Bumping into golden!

**Bella is a half human and vampire whereas Emmett is a vampire. These two are very different but so alike. Emmett and his family have been living in town for nine months but he can't see himself with anyone. Bella's the new girl in town – the daughter of the chief of police. Bella has moved in with her dad since she needs a place to stay at for a little bit. Bella instantly becomes friends with Rose and Alice. When Bella and Emmett meet, what is it like when their eyes land on one another?**

**Author's Note: So, I know I have another Bella story but I have been wanting to do a story with Emmett and Bella story. They are both my favorite couples and their relationship in the books are just wonderful, so this is my very first Bella and Emmett story. I hope everyone likes what I have come up with. Remember, I am not used to writing Bella with anyone else but Edward, so I hope it turns out good. I also made it that Seth is a year younger than Bella, so he's twenty-three. I wanted Bella to hang out with different people, I guess. Oh and the vampires can actually eat human food and sleep unlike the movie or the books. What I am going to do is switch the point of views between Bella and Emmett. Enjoy this lovely chapter.**

**›› 1**

I, Bella Swan, was extremely happy to be back in Forks, Washington, especially since I got to spend time with Charlie. It had been many, many years since I had spent any quality with him. I knew that my father was alone, especially by the phone calls Harry Clearwater would tell me when I would call one of my childhood friends in particular, Seth. His sister, Leah, and I never ever got along and I really didn't understand what that was all about. Then again, Leah never really liked it very much when I would actually come down for the summer to visit my childhood friend, Jacob Black.

Jacob and I had grown up together because Charlie and Billy were really good buddies and had been for a while. I wasn't going to stop being his friend just because Leah Clearwater had a huge crush and was afraid for some odd reason that she would lose him. Heck, she never even had him to begin with. It just made no sense whatsoever.

Later, I had to find a job, as the last thing I really needed was for Charlie to start asking me questions about why I was being lazy when he's working as hard as a horse. I wouldn't even expect to stay in that house free for too long.

"I hear that Forks Hospital is hiring," Seth Clearwater said to me, as we walked into the local diner not too far from Charlie's house, and we quickly took a seat in the back away from the sunlight. "I know you went to college and didn't you take some college courses?"

I raised an eyebrow, as I looked over at Seth, and I clicked my tongue. "What are you getting at, Seth? I told you that was a backup plan. Besides, I am not going to be the one that's going to put someone's life in jeopardy, Seth."

"You won't. That's why there are doctors," Seth replied with a bright smile, as he looked over at me, flashing those white, canine teeth at me.

"Oh lord, Seth. I don't even know what to say to you," I said, as I looked over at Seth, and I shook my head a little bit. "You are still as crazy as the day I left last time I came."

When I found out about Seth being a werewolf just like his sister, Leah, his best friend, Jacob, and Sam, the Alpha male of the pack, who I had a run-in every now and then, I had been shocked. I wasn't afraid that he was different because let's face it – I'm no different than Seth or the rest of the werewolf pack. When I saw him as a werewolf covered in sand-colored fur after he had phased nearby me, I was appalled, but I soon got over the fact that he was different.

After all, I am half human and half vampire, which most of the vampires I had met over the years would just call me a vampire human hybrid. My skin was almost as hot as the werewolves but it was a few degrees cooler. At times, my skin glowed like a back-lit alabaster. The color in my cheeks was like a rose petals against it.

"Hey you… are you in there?" Seth asked, as he waved his hand right in front of my face, and I just nodded his head. "What were you thinking about, anyway?"

"Uh… I was just thinking if I should try to apply for the job at the hospital or not. I don't know, though," I told Seth with a shrug of my shoulders, as I looked over to him, and I licked across my bottom lip when the waitress brought our food to the table where she left as quickly as she got there.

"Bella, I really think that it would be a really great opportunity for you to work there, and Forks Hospital is a really good hospital to begin with." Seth explained, as he started to eat his food, which consisted of two steaks, some black beans and rice, and extra mixed vegetables.

"God, you eat a lot," I said with a shake of my head, as I looked down at my bowl of mushroom ravioli, and I then took a bite.

"And you eat too little, Bells. I mean, really – a bowl of mushroom ravioli? You couldn't get something else that's more… filling?" Seth asked, as he cut into one of his steaks, and he took a bite of it, while looking over at me with a grin on his face.

"You are so ridiculous, Seth," I said with a laugh, as I took another bite of my ravioli, and I looked over at him. "All these meats you be eating, it's going to catch up with you later in life. Don't be coming to me when you actually have a gut."

"Ha, ha, ha," Seth said with a sarcastic laugh, as he looked over at me, and he went back to eating his dinner. "You are SO funny."

Suddenly, my phone off, and I picked it up. Looking at the called ID, I saw that it was Charlie that was calling me. Holding my phone up, I flipped it open, and I heard Charlie's erratic voice at the end of the phone.

"Bella, where are you?!" Charlie asked worriedly, as he sat down on the sofa, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you alone? How come you didn't call?"

"Dad, I'm fine. Seth and I were catching up and we were having dinner," I told him, as I looked at Seth with a small smile on my face, and I rubbed the back of my neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… can you just make sure you get home okay?" Charlie asked me more concerned, as he propped his feet up on the table in front of him, and he flipped through the channels, finally landing on the sports channel. "There's just a lot going on… and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, I will see you in a bit," I told my father, as I hung up my cell phone, and put it away in my purse that was right next to me in the booth. "Seth, I hate to do this, but I am going to go home. My dad sounds worried. I think he had a bad day or something."

"That's understandable but let me take you home, all right?" Seth offered, as he waved for the check, and he smiled over at her.

When the waitress came to their table, I smiled slightly up at her, but I could tell that she was really into Seth Clearwater. If I hadn't grown up with him, I probably would have been really into him, but I wasn't.

"Can we have two doggy bags?" I heard Seth ask, as I stood up to my feet, where I then headed to wait for him in the front of the café where I bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm really sorry. I didn't see you and I… well, I –"

"Hey, hey, it's all right."

As I finally looked up, I saw two guys and a girl. The girl was short in height and she had short hair. She was holding one of the guys hands. He had honey blonde hair, who was lean but muscular at the same time. The last guy definitely caught my attention because he was the most attractive one of all. He was a big, muscular guy and he had short black, curly hair. They all had the same eye color, though – eyes that matched my own but there were no other vampires that lived in the same town as me, right?

"You're new in town, aren't you?" the big guy asked, as he looked at me, and I felt so shy for the very first time in my life. "I would have remembered if I saw you…"

"Emmett, shut up. You're embarrassing the girl. I'm Alice Cullen, this is Jasper Hale," Alice began, as she pointed to the guy who had the blonde hair, and then she pointed to the bigger guy. "And this is Emmett Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you, and yeah, I am new in town. My father is Charlie Swan, the –"

"Whoa, you're the chief of police's daughter?" Emmett asked in shock, as he looked at me, and I just nodded his head. "But he's hu-"

"Emmett!" Jasper groaned, as he shook his head, and he looked over at me with a nervous laugh. "I am really sorry about my 'brother'. He's normally not like this."

"It's no worry," I told Jasper, as I looked behind me to see Seth flirting with our waitress, and I rolled my eyes at the sight of the waitress flaunting her chest.

"Would you like to… join us by any chance?" Emmett asked with a grin, flashing those white teeth at me, and I wished I could.

"I actually just ate dinner but maybe next time. I am just waiting for my friend to stop flirting with the waitress, so I can go home since my father is worried about me," I tell them, as I motioned to Seth, who was writing down his phone number from the looks of things on her palm.

"Well, don't let us bother you –"

"You're not, Alice, but thank you," I said, as I ran a hand nervously through my hair, and I then saw that Seth was coming my way with a bag with our food. "Well, I guess I will see you around."

I was about to say something else when I felt Seth pick me up, throwing me over my other. I just laughed and waved good-bye to the three of them.

"Oh my God, Seth, put me down!" I laughed, once we got out the door, and I teasingly tugged at his sweatpants.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch your hands!" Seth grinned, as he placed me down to my feet, and he playfully glared at me with a smug look on his face.

"Sorry… my hands kind of slip. Enough about that, what took you so long?" I asked with a smirk on my face, as he walked back to my place where Seth had his arm draped around my waist, leading the way back to Charlie's home.

"We got to talking and we have a date tomorrow night."

"Wow… you two are fast paced, aren't you, Seth?" I teased, as I looked over at him with a grin on my face, and I reached up into his hair, ruffling his black hair up a bit.

"Bells!" Seth whined a little bit, as he swatted my hand away from his hair, and he looked at me with serious eyes. "We kind of… go to school together. She's in my History class and it's the only free day we both have where we can actually do something."

"Ah," I say with a happy look on my face, as I look over at Seth when we stop in the front of my house since I didn't live that far, and I turned to look over at him. "Well, I guess I should get going, especially since Charlie's having a hernia being worried about me or something."

"Wait a sec," Seth tells me, as he reaches in the bag he was holding, and he hands me my doggy bag where my mushroom ravioli was contained inside.

"Thanks," I say to him with a grin on my face, as I hug him, and I pull away after I kiss him on the cheek.

"See you later, Bells."

As I watch him walk away, I smiled softly to myself, and then I walk inside of Charlie's house, who was shocked that I was home early by the expression on his face.

"Bells, what are you doing home so early?" Charlie asked me, as he looked at me, and he frowned. "Oh please, do not tell me you cut your outing with Seth just because I called because I was being a paranoid father?"

"No Dad," I lied, as I hugged him softly, and I kissed him on the cheek after I put my food in the refrigerator. "Seth had to go home, so he walked me home, and besides, I need to start looking for a job. I actually might apply at the hospital tomorrow… so, I don't know."

"Oh! The hospital would really be a really good choice, especially since you took classes in the medical department, Bells," Charlie said to me with a confident smile and he sat back down in his seat. "Besides, a good of my friend works there. Have you heard of Dr. Cullen?"

When he said 'Cullen', I almost lost my balance. Was Dr. Cullen related to Emmett, Jasper, and Alice by any chance? Were they all vampires and they lived normal lives like I was trying to do?

"No, I have not, Dad. Is he a nice man?"

"Oh, he is wonderful, and he has a wonderful family too," Charlie said to me before turning back to his television with a grin peering across his face. "You should get some sleep, as I am about to get some shut eye myself."

I just laughed and kissed my father on the forehead and then relocated to my bedroom. I was truly the happiest that I have been since I have moved here to Forks, Washington. Emmett Cullen was the cutest guy that I have laid my eyes on and it excited me that I could possibly have a chance with him.

When I hit my bed, I realized how tired I was, and that first night, I dreamt of Emmett Cullen.


	2. Until we meet again, Emmett Cullen!

›› **2**

I had been living in Forks for a few weeks and things were slowly progressing. Sure, that bitch, Leah, still hated my guts, but I had made some new friends. The Cullen's family were actually really nice to me, especially the big guy, Emmett. I knew what they were, as it wasn't too hard to figure out since I knew how vampires acted, smelled, or their way of life. It was different for me because I was so used to not being around vampires like myself – vegetarians.

"You like him, don't you?" Seth asked with a grin, as he looked over at me, and he crossed his arms across his huge chest. "I know when you like someone. Remember, I am your best friend, so don't try on lying to me, Bells."

"You're so nosy and who the hell are you talking about?" I asked, as I really hoped that he didn't see how I got around Emmett when I was near him, so maybe he would not notice.

"I am your best friend, so it is my job to notice these things, and you know it. Anyways, you know who I am talking about, Bella. That big guy, Emmett... you like him very much, don't you, Bella?" Seth asked me with a grin on his face, as we walked into town to get some fresh air, and I rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't understand why you act like I don't know these things, Bella."

I just grinned over at Seth, as I just shrugged my shoulders, not even knowing myself. Seth was my best friend and we did every, little thing together, and I really enjoyed spending some time with Seth. Unlike his sister, who was a total bitch towards me because of her jealousy of my friendship with Jacob, I actually liked Seth.

Now that I had gotten a job at the hospital as a doctor, I was happy. Of course Dr. Cullen had put in a good word because of Charlie, so I guess me having connections was very good. Emmett had been coming to the hospital a lot more ever since I started working there from Carlisle Cullen's perspective too. It wasn't weird for me like I thought it would be but seeing Emmett Cullen was really, really nice. I wasn't used to guys being around me since I was always so careful to who I hung around with me being a vampire and all.

"So, I haven't asked, but how is it at the hospital, Bella? Do you enjoy working there?" Seth asked me, as he looked down at me, and he grinned, showing his pearly white teeth at me. "We have both been so busy that we haven't had time to catch up with each other's lives."

"You're right but it's actually not as bad as I thought it would be. Dr. Cullen's been pretty helpful when I am around humans. It's quite a challenge and I love helping out people," I explained to Seth, as we reached town, and I led both of us into the same diner we ate at a few weeks ago. "How about you? How have you been?"

"Well, I am pretty good, actually. I have another date with the waitress that works here. Taylor's a really nice girl," Seth said with a grin, as he looked at me, and he led us to an empty booth.

"Uh-huh, is that all you two have been doing?" I asked with a skeptical look on my face, as I looked over at him with serious eyes, and I opened my menu that the waitress put down on the table in front of us.

"What can I get you two to drink?" Missy, our waitress, asked, as she looked at us both.

"I will have a root beer and she will have a cranberry juice, right?" Seth asked, as he looked to me with a grin, while he opened up the menu in front of him.

I simply nodded my head, as I watched the waitress walk away to get our drinks. I was just hoping that Seth didn't flirt with the waitress once again. I really did not want to lose my appetite so early in the afternoon, anyway. I just wanted to enjoy a drama-free day today.

"So, what are you going to get this time? I think I am going to get two or three omelets. I am so hungry today, Bella."

Before I could say anything to Seth, I saw that Alice, Jasper, and Emmett had just walked in. I felt my heart pounding against my chest and I couldn't hide the smile from my face that I just knew that Seth saw.

"Wait a freakin' minute. What are you smiling at?" Seth asked me, as he turned his head in the direction I was looking at, and then, he turned his head to look back at me. "I won't embarrass you, Bella, but do you want to invite them to eat with us?"

"I don't know if I can trust you, Seth. You can be very sneaky and you know it too."

"I may be very sneaky, Bella, but I would never embarrass you, as you have never embarrassed me in front of girls I like. I promise that I will be a very good boy for you, so what do you say?"

"Fine... but you better behave or I will make your life a living hell after this," I told Seth with very serious eyes, as I then slid out of my booth, and I walked over to the entrance of the diner where Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were standing.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said with a cheerful smile, as he looked over at me, and then he looked past me to where Seth was sitting in the back of the diner.

"Hey Emmett, Alice... Jasper. I was wondering... do you guys want to join my friend, Seth, and I for lunch. The diner's getting pretty busy and my friend, Seth, thought it would be nice," I explained, as I looked over to where Seth was sitting, who winked at me, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Alice asked, as she held Jasper's hand in hers, and she smiled over at me.

"Nope, the more, the merrier, and besides... if you guys come and Seth starts flirting with the waitress, I won't be as nauseous like I got last time," I explained, as I looked over at them with a small smile, and I rubbed the back of my neck where I slid my fingers through my dark brown hair.

"Well then, let's eat!" Emmett said excitedly, as he rubbed his stomach, and his eyes twinkled when he looked in my direction.

Emmett Cullen was definitely a piece of work... which wasn't too bad in my opinion. It really didn't help that he was my personal eye candy to look at over and over, while I looked at my menu, and at everyone at the table. Emmett was really a big guy but that was my preference if I were to ever be with anyone. It surprised me that he wanted to be around me, especially with the fact that I wasn't exactly a full-blooded vampire. I was half human and half vampire, which was a weird combination, but no one could ever stop my parents being together over twenty years ago.

As the waitress came back to get Emmett, Alice, and Jasper's drink orders, I was surprised that they too got the cocktail juice, but I guess it reminded the four of us of blood. Not too long, the waitress, Missy, came back with their drinks, and she was ready to take every single one of our orders. Seth ordered himself two omelets, two servings of bacon and sausage, a few rolls, and some grits on the side. Jasper and Alice both got a few pieces of French toast, some hashbrowns, a few pieces of bacon, and a side bowl of oatmeal. Both Emmett and myself also got the same, exact thing, which consisted of two omelets, which was loaded with pork, vegetables, and cheese, hashbrowns, bacon and sausage, two pancakes, and two pieces of toast with butter.

"Wow, I love it when a girl eats!" Emmett said with a bright smile, once Missy had walked away, and he looked in my direction, his golden, beautiful eyes looking right into mine. "Usually girls around here are afraid to eat a lot... but no, you are definitely not afraid to show that side of you."

"I love food, I guess," I tell him, as I rub the back of my neck, truly enjoying the fact that I invited the three of them to join lunch with Seth and myself. "Besides, I get my eating habits from Seth here. Being around guys like Seth, Sam, and Jacob, you tend to eat a lot more than usual."

"Well, we can't have you not eating, Bells," Seth said with a grin, as he looked in my direction, and he shook his head. "I mean, you deserve to eat all the tastiest foods you can fit in your mouth, Bella. Besides, I don't need you being super skinny like girls be doing."

Alice just laughed, as she looked in my direction. "Is your friend here always like this?"

"Yeah, but if it weren't for him, I would probably be locked up in my room going insane right now," I laughed, as I looked over at Seth, and I flashed him a smile. "His sister isn't this cool, though."

"There's two of you?!" Emmett gasped in surprise, as he looked at Seth, and he then shook his head. "You're too wild for my own good."

"Emmett," Jasper said with a laugh, as he looked over at Emmett, and he took a sip of his cranberry juice. "I don't even understand why you even said that. Bella's friend and you are so alike."

Emmett just raised an eyebrow in Seth's direction and I just laughed because the two were alike in some ways. I could tell that Emmett just didn't see it and he probably wouldn't for a while, anyway. I barely knew Emmett but they were alike. They were both very playful and were jokers too.

Before I knew it, our orders were being brought, and I couldn't believe how hungry I was. I didn't really eat the day before, so I was a bit hungry. Hell, Emmett and I had ordered the same thing, and he was a pretty, big guy. I never really ate this much in public but I really didn't care. Once our food was set, we all began to dig into our delicious food.

**››**

So everyone but Emmett had left to other activities, so he was hanging out with me, which I had to admit was really nice. I didn't really know that many people in town, and the ones I saw around town seemed so into their own business, and that wasn't my type of crowd. Ever since I had bumped into Emmett a few weeks ago in the diner we had just ate it, the two of us had never really gotten the chance to get to know one another.

Emmett was really funny and had made each and everyone of us – even Seth, laughing the entire time, which I needed because I needed to loosen up a bit. I had been cooped up in my own, little world to notice anything else. When my mother had been killed, I really did not think I would be able to move on, but when my father came to the rescue, I had been so thrilled that he was here for me. He was my rock since he brought me back to Forks where I could be reunited with the rest of my friends in Forks, Washington.

"Mmm, I think I am stuffed," Emmett said with a wild grin, as he looked in my direction, and he shoved his hands in his pockets of his jeans. "I might have ate a little too much food."

"You think?! You got another plate of what you originally had," I told him, as I simply shook my head, and I honestly didn't know what to say.

"What?! I love to eat, Bella. That's the thing about me. I can eat, eat, and eat, but it just doesn't go anywhere," Emmett explained with a charming smile, as I looked at him with a skeptical eyebrow, and I watched him cross his arms across his broad chest.

"Yeah, I can tell that you love to eat. You are just like the werewolves when it comes to their appetite. I am not exactly sure if that's such a good or a bad thing to compare you to a vampire."

Emmett shrugged, as he said nothing, and I wasn't sure if he was mad or happy that I had even said anything. Then again, if he was mad, that was his problem because my best friend is a werewolf. Seth, Jacob, and Sam were basically my family and I loved the way that they treated me like a member of their own family.

"Sorry... it's just I have never really been compared like that before," Emmett said with a laugh, as he looked at me, and I looked back into his black, topaz eyes, knowing he would have to leave pretty soon. "So, I was wondering... can I take you out for a bite to eat or something?"

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me?" I asked, as I was the new girl, and surely, he would want to be seen with someone more attractive than me.

"Why do you say things like that?" Emmett asked me, as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and he looked in my direction like he was confused. "I mean, you are quite the catch, Bella."

"Just forget it. I sometimes say things I don't even know what I am saying. Um, what time do you want to get a bite to eat, Emmett? I'm really not a morning person."

Emmett just laughed, as doctors usually worked in the mornings, and I saw him looking at me with intense eyes. The way he looked at me was like he was hungry and I blushed to the things running through my mind.

As I saw that we got to my place, I saw that my father still wasn't home, and I did hope that my father was all right. He had been working later hours but being a cop, that was known to happen. Being a police officer wasn't a eight hour shift every, single day.

"How about I come here around eleven in the morning?" Emmett suggests to me, as he flashes me that familiar smile of his, and I feel like I am going to melt just by the presence of his body so close to mine.

"Sure Emmett. You can come by to pick me up but don't let my father intimidate you," I say with a grin, as I walked to the front door, and I walk inside, leaving Emmett outside.

I know he needed to get something to eat or he was going to lose his mind by being so close to me. As much as it thrilled me to be so close to him, I needed to keep myself check. Until tomorrow, Emmett Cullen...


	3. You don't have to hide who you are!

_**Previously...**_

"_How about I come here around eleven in the morning?" Emmett suggests to me, as he flashes me that familiar smile of his, and I feel like I am going to melt just by the presence of his body so close to mine._

"_Sure Emmett. You can come by to pick me up but don't let my father intimidate you," I say with a grin, as I walked to the front door, and I walk inside, leaving Emmett outside._

_I know he needed to get something to eat or he was going to lose his mind by being so close to me. As much as it thrilled me to be so close to him, I needed to keep myself check. Until tomorrow, Emmett Cullen..._

›› **3**

I could not believe how nervous I was right now. Then again, I was going on a date with Emmett Cullen, and it still surprised me that he was single. I would have thought when I met his family he would be with that beautiful blonde, Rosalie. When I found out that Edward and Rosalie were together, I was very much surprise, but at the same time, I was surprised that he was single. Were women scared of him because he was big or something?

All I knew was I could not wait to see Emmett, especially since he seemed interested in me. I really liked that he didn't push me away when he found out I was half human and half vampire. Emmett had told me on previous occasions that he really loved seeing my cheeks getting all pink. I had done nothing but blush even harder, which made that booming laugh leave his lips. It amazed me how he could make me laugh or the fact that he ate as much as a bear.

Emmett was someone I couldn't even imagine seeing myself with, though, and that was so exciting. Emmett could make me laugh and it was so damn exciting too! I was really excited about our date and I couldn't help but wonder where he was going to take me.

››

"Be good, Emmett, and don't scare the girl."

I rolled my eyes at my mother and father's words, as I shut the door, walking to my red Jeep Wrangler, and I couldn't wait to see Bella Swan. I loved that she was half vampire and half human because seeing her blush and the fact that she was like me only excited me. I loved the fact that she was so clumsy too, as it only gave me an excuse to touch her hand to help her to her feet.

"Here I come, Bella."

››

Emmett had picked me up not too long ago and I was so excited and nervous. Apparently, we were having a picnic, but he wouldn't tell me exactly where. I had a blindfold over my eyes, as Emmett held my hand, leading the way, while he held the picnic basket in his hand. I stepped over a few barks of trees that had fallen from a recent thunderstorm.

"Emmett, where are we going?" I asked again, as I could hear him chuckling, and I groaned in anticipation, wondering where Emmett Cullen was taking me. "Are we almost there?"

Emmett just laughed, as he lifted her like a flower over the last bark, and he saw that they were at their destination.

"Hold on, Bells. Don't move."

"You are up to something, aren't you?" I found myself asking, as I could hear him moving around, and I was so excited.

As I felt him stand behind me, I also felt that blind fold being removed from my eyes, and I gasped at the sight. Even though it was day time, what I was seeing was so beautiful. Emmett had a blanket set out on the ground, a picnic basket in the center, two bottles of a champagne glass, which I knew was filled with animal blood, and two glasses beside it. I then smiled when I saw the beautiful candles along the field and I gasped.

"Emmett... this... this is beautiful... but this is our first date together."

Emmett smiled, as he kissed my cheek from behind, and he wrapped his arms from behind. "I know."

"Wow, this is truly amazing, Emmett. I... I don't even know what to say. Do you usually treat girls you like this way?"

I found myself liking Emmett Cullen more and more. It was amazing the effect he had on me and I was definitely not used to a guy paying me so much attention but I definitely liked it. Over the several weeks, I enjoyed spending time with Emmett on my breaks, and it amazed me that he really enjoyed coming to see me. When he would come and see me at the hospital, I thought I would see Dr. Cullen smiling at me.

"No, you're the only girl I've been interested in here at Forks, Washington to be honest, Bella. I know if I get with one of these fragile girls here, I will only break them," Emmett said with a grin, as he sat down, and he pulled me right into his lap.

Just hearing Emmett say that just made me smile because I was really happy. If Leah could see me now, she could see that I was not interested in my best friend, Jacob Black. I just shook my head, as that girl seriously had a problem.

"I am glad that you asked me out, Emmett. Seth had kept on telling me that you had a thing for me but I didn't believe him whatsoever," I told him, as I just smiled at Emmett, and I ran a hand through my dark hair.

"Well, your friend is pretty smart, Bella. I liked you ever since we met at the diner when your friend was flirting with that waitress. I happen to think you're quite the sexy half vampire I have met."

I felt my cheeks reddening, as I then watched him open the champagne bottle, pouring the red content in the two wine glasses that he brought. I already knew that the bottles were filled with animal blood – bear blood to be exact, as I remember Edward and Alice telling me that was Emmett's favorite kind of blood.

"I hope you like bear blood, Bella."

I simply nod, taking the glass, and I took a sip from my glass, leaning against him. Emmett Cullen only seemed to surprise me more and more each time we got to know one another. I was very glad that Emmett seemed to be interested in me, as I would have thought he would have liked someone not like me. I had always been judge because I was different, being half vampire. It was hard and that was one of the reasons my mother sent me to live with my father. I began to wonder if the Cullen family knew of my vampire, erratic mother. I would have to ask Carlisle and Esme when I got a chance.

"So, how are you liking it here in Forks, Washington, Bella?" Emmett asked me, as I slid off of his lap, so that he could get the food easily out the basket.

"Actually, things are going pretty good. I am spending more time with my father, Seth is as crazy as ever since he started to date that waitress, Taylor, I have a good job, and I just found out that the guy I like is a vampire. What more could I ever want?"

"Actually, I had an offer for you. Since you don't know me that well, you can say no," Emmett said to me, as he took off the chicken, macaroni and cheese, potatoes, and the steamed vegetables from the basket.

"Uh sure, it depends what it is," I tell him, as I ran a hand through my hair, and I smiled over at him, and I licked across my bottom lip. "So, what exactly is on your mind, Emmett?"

"Alice, Jasper, and I found this really nice place by our current house the other day. Jasper heard our Dad talking to your father, who said you've been looking for a place. Well, Alice came up with an idea that you could, if you want, you could move in with us."

Hearing the nervousness in Emmett's voice, all I could do was smile, and I set my glass down, looking straight into his eyes. My hand found its way to his cheek, cupping it softly in my hand.

"Are you sure you want me there? I might have some habits that you might not like," I tell Emmett, as I feel him place his large hand on my hand that was upon his cheek, and I give him a small smile.

"Bella, if I didn't expect that, then you wouldn't be here with me. I would love to have someone. I hate feeling like a third wheel, especially when Jasper and Alice are all over each other sometimes," Emmett tells me laughing, as he flashes me a grin, and he grabbed my hand in his hand, kissing the fingertips. "I would like to have you there, and besides, your room would be right next to mine."

I smiled at the thought of Emmett being next door to me. The thought of being around vampires did make me feel better because my father still had no idea that I was an actual vampire. He thought I was the prettiest girl but that was it.

"It would be nice to not hide who I am, as that is what I have to do when I am around my father," I say to Emmett, who kissed my knuckles, and I blushed to his lips against my skin.

Emmett made me feel things that I never ever felt before and it was so exciting that one guy – a full fledged vampire, could make me feel all these emotions. I had never been involved with a vampire and I wasn't exactly sure what this meant. Although, I had to admit I was very excited about becoming roommates with three vampires, and I couldn't help but wonder what Charlie would say to me moving out.

"Well, you won't have to ever hide around us, Bella," Emmett smiled, as he caressed my cheek, and he ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "I like that I can make you blush, Bells."

All I could do was blush an even redden color in my cheeks, as I ran my hands across my chest, and I had to admit that this date with Emmett was turning out pretty amazing. I just couldn't wait to see what else he had in store for me and that made me so anxious for the rest of the day.


End file.
